New adveneter
by NoobNinja
Summary: when Rose Rosbade found young Primus prime, a young Autobot, her life soon change. will she survie this battle between Descond and Autbot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

" LILLY! Slow down!!"

A 17 year old girl with long, tied back silver hair. She have light blue eye and she wear a long red jacket and a long black shirt which reach to her wrists. Light brown shorts but on her left leg was a black and red bag.

Lilly was riding a scooter but smile as she turn to see a black hair man wearing a yellow hat.

" aw you're a slow Hot shot" Lilly shout, laughing happily.

Hot shot glare angry at her, she turn fast. " GOT YOU!" Hot shot yell as he run fast around the corner. He smirk as he fall the ground. A strong punch came and Hot shot yelp.

" Ah hot shot." 

Hot shot look up to see a spiky white hair man then look to see Lilly who was smiling. " if you there then who I catch?" 

He look and jump to see who he catch. " I give you 2 seconds to get off me"

" Sorry Optimus Prime!" 

Lilly sigh the grab her scooter. Optimus look annoyed but turn as a soft laugh came.

A 25 year old female with boy-like short blue hair with white ends and bright yellow eyes. 

" Sry!" Lilly shout happily.

Sry laugh till she look at a still annoyed Optimus. " what the matter with you Optimus?"

Optimus just point at Hot shot, Sry look at him too but Hot shot put his hand in defaced.

" I was just stopping Lilly!"

" You Lair" Lilly Snapped back, the two stare as they get ready to fight but Sry and Optimus hold them back.

" Calm down you two! Now!" Optimus snapped annoyed.

Sry sigh, she pull hot shot away then stand with her hands on her hips. " Stop Annoying Optimus, Hot shot" 

Hot shot look at her then make a face. Sry shack her head then look at Optimus but he just sigh. " Just be careful next time Hot-shot."

Hot-shot nod then leave with Lilly.

------------------------------

Sry was talking to Jazz and Prowl in the computer centre. Lilly and Bumblebee enter with a pink hair female, her name is Light-wing 

" HI!"

Sry turn and smile.

----------------------

Sorry much not happen but just a little intro of the guys and Lilly Sparda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

" _**Wow!" the New reporter yell as a huge, blue and red robot rush past him into a larger, gray robot.**_

_**Many people rush away as the blue robot slam the other robot down. **_

" _**OPTIMUS!" Yell a brown hair male. A Female rush after the man " SAM!"**_

_**Sam stop near the blue robot " Optimus!"**_

_**The robot turn " What are you doing here Sam!"**_

" _**am her-"**_

" **Rose? Time to get up?"**

**Rose open her light blue eyes open to the door room, frowning, she sit. " Primus? Where are you?"**

**She snapped to the door as she hear feet-steps " outside, it's 7'clock. To early for you?"**

**Rose smile, it's a hour before her usually time but she don't mind. " No. it's fine. Thank you"**

**Rose went to get change but she still quite to listen to what Primus was doing.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Rose walk into the living room, dress in a skit and a blue jacket. Her eyes catch Primus eating some cereal.**

**Smiling to herself, she walk beside the teen.**

" **I though robots don't need to eat?" she said with a silly tone to her voice.**

**Primus look at her " in robot form no but in Human form yes" **

**Rose understand, she make herself breakfast and have a talk with Primus.**

" **you lost your sister?" She ask a little while after Primus tell how he came to earth. Primus nod sadly, thinking about his little sister " and I lost my friends and parents too"**

**Rose look at her feet, felling the same thing what Primus is felling now. Primus play with his nearly finished cereal but Rose softly punch him in his arm, trying to cheer him up. A soft smile spread across the teen's face. **

**Rose look up, 10'clock. **

" **I need to go to work, be ok while I away?"**

**Primus smile and nod. He watch Rose leave the apartment.**

**---------------------------- few weeks later**

" _**Hope Primus don't mind if am a little bit late but this will make him happy!" **_**Rose though happily as she walk up to the 5th**** floor of the flat.**

" **Hay Primus! Am back and brought some stuff!"**

**Rose spot Primus was in the second bedroom, reading a book. Rose smirk then point to the bedroom.**

" **Primus!"**

**Primus spun around then he hear the voice, he gasp at who he saw.**

" **Peal! JET!" **

**The two smile at him. The 14 year old, white hair teen with blue eyes smile at primus as a 16 year old white hair male smirk at him.**

**--------------------**

**The 3 had a long talk about what happen. Peal told him that the others are still missing but somewhere in the city. Rose listen close, thinking where bunch of teens and kids would be in the city of new York. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jet yell that they will be found and that they will die trying.**

" **you guys really want to be back with your family and friends."**

**They smile, Jet lay on the floor with his hands behind his head as he relax. " I wonder if Dad is along be himself" jet said softly as he close his yellow eyes. Peal lean against the couch where Primus sit, thinking about her own family.**

" **I wish I am with dad now. He will be sick with worry right now about me" Peal said before adding " and what about Jazzy and Jesse, hope they together"**

" **I think so" Primus said with a kind smile " they where together when I saw them last and they still be together now" **

**Rose smile at Primus from the small kitchen area. " What about you Primus? Who do you miss?"**

**Primus move till he was on his back , looking up at the ceiling. " My sisters, bothers and parents"**

**Rose glare at him " Sisters and a bother?"**

" **yes. My twin sister, Light-wing and my little sister, Sky-peal." Primus said " and my bother is Op"**

**Rose like the names of Primus' siblings. " what about your Parents?" she ask.**

" **you know my dad. Optimus Prime?" Rose mental slap herself " but my mum's name is Sry" **

" **Sry? Sound like a strong name." **

**Primus laugh then say thanks. Rose look up to see it's time for bed but before she leave, she look at the 3 teens. "there a other room, if you want" Rose said to Peal. **

**She blush little as the guys sinker, Peal turn and shot death shots to them.**

**Peal polity take it. Rose just smile then went to bed.**

" **want to couch jet?"**

**Jet just smile. " no, am fine"**

**The two smile as they get ready to sleep.**


End file.
